


Esperanza

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 10 de Fictober 2020 - Cuando se levantaba de la cama al llegar el nuevo amanecer, Francis se quedaba unos minutos con la mirada fija en el suelo y se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien pudiera vivir con ese agujero en su corazón. Descalzo, andaba hasta su despacho y observaba aquella pared llena de recortes, hilos que conectaban puntos y anotaciones. Examinó todas las pistas y al hombre en el centro de aquella maraña.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Esperanza

Hacía dos años desde la última sonrisa que le había dedicado antes de ir a trabajar. De ese “Nos vemos luego” que nunca había llegado a cumplirse y que, además, con el paso de los meses, había empezado a borrarse de su memoria. 24 meses sin escuchar su risa, sin sentir sobre su figura sus ojos esmeralda. Cuando se levantaba de la cama al llegar el nuevo amanecer, Francis se quedaba unos minutos con la mirada fija en el suelo y se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien pudiera vivir con ese agujero en su corazón. Descalzo, andaba hasta su despacho y observaba aquella pared llena de recortes, hilos que conectaban puntos y anotaciones. Examinó todas las pistas y al hombre en el centro de aquella maraña, un italiano malhumorado con ojos dorados. Dirigió el puño hasta el trozo de pared bajo la fotografía y lo observó como si pudiera fulminarlo de esa manera.

— Un día menos para ponerte entre rejas.

Era su mantra. A continuación, sus ojos vagaban hasta llegar a aquella fotografía. En ella, Antonio Fernández miraba a la derecha de la cámara y le sonreía a quien fuera que hubiera allí. La había tomado al inicio de su investigación, cuando ni siquiera lo consideraba más que un desafortunado peón en el tablero de juego. Tenía un pequeño negocio y, con tal de mantenerlo, pagaba un impuesto a Lovino Vargas, el jefe del cotarro, la mano negra sobre la ciudad. Por su actitud atolondrada, creyó que no sabía a qué se enfrentaba y la magnitud de lo que sucedía alrededor de aquel pez gordo, así que en un arrebato que no supo controlar, lo enfrentó. Lo mejor sería que se alejara de aquel lugar. Creyó que su necedad le costaría la vida, pero le sorprendió con una compostura y una inteligencia contra la cual perdió en primera instancia. 

Lo encontró sorprendente, pero entonces tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, así que todo quedó en una simple anécdota. O así hubiera sido, de no ser porque el caprichoso destino los llevó a reencontrarse en diversas ocasiones. En su compañía, recordó que podía amar y mientras proseguía con su labor, también cultivaba aquel inesperado romance que llenaba sus días de risas, caricias y amor. 

Hasta aquel fatídico 24 de febrero. Se vistió en cuanto sonó la alarma, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras fingía que aún dormía. Luego lo arrastró a la cama un minuto más, donde le besó y le intentó convencer para que no se marchara. Antonio se rió, le puso la mano en la cara y se escapó finalmente, después de tres intentos o cuatro. Tenía que trabajar. Así que se puso un batín, lo acompañó a la puerta, le robó un beso cuando ya casi salía y le deseó que tuviera un buen día. 

Antonio no regresó a su casa aquella noche, ni la siguiente. Si lo llamaba, el contestador saltaba, o al menos ocurrió hasta que, de repente, el número dejó de existir. Su presencia se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Ningún hospital lo había recibido, no había visitado ninguna tienda y no salía en las cámaras de ningún comercio más allá de la que mostraba que se había marchado de su trabajo a la hora de siempre. ¿Cómo podía una persona desaparecer así sin más? La policía recibió su denuncia, pero el caso quedó suspendido al no disponer de ninguna pista. 

Roto, pensó en abandonarlo todo, rendirse a la vida hasta que ésta se acabara o bien encontrara en algún momento las fuerzas para alzar el vuelo. Todo hasta que, un día, recibió lo que aún consideraba una señal. Un comentario de Lovino Vargas que le hizo tener una certeza: él había abducido a Antonio y el motivo era la investigación de Francis. Trató de aferrarse a aquel motivo para seguir adelante, tenía que meterlo entre rejas. Pero, dos años después, se encontraba igual de perdido que en el primer momento. 

Abrió el cajón de su despacho y vio la pistola de bajo calibre que había comprado por internet. Tomó el frío metal en la mano y sacó el tambor para revisar que estaban todas las balas en su sitio. Se la escondió en la ropa y salió a la calle. Esperó paciente, como un depredador. Lo había perdido todo, si moría en aquella intentona tampoco sería la gran cosa. Cuando Vargas salió de su coche y recorrió el trecho que había entre éste y el almacén, Francis salió de las sombras y apuntó el arma hacia él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mafioso, a pesar de todo.

— No sería muy inteligente por su parte pegarme un tiro. Su cara demacrada me da a entender que busca respuestas, señor Bonnefoy.

— Antonio. Tú te lo llevaste. Quiero que me lo devuelvas y lo vas a hacer si no quieres que tus sesos acaben por el suelo. Soy capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de saber? Si fuese una información fácil, ya la hubieras obtenido. Esa esperanza a la que te aferras te acabará por destrozar, detective. ¿Y si se marchó porque no quería estar contigo?

— Mentira.

— ¿Y si está muerto?

La punzada en el pecho le incomodó. No había querido pensar en esa posibilidad. Se aferraba a la esperanza de recuperarlo sano y salvo en mayor o menor medida. Respiró hondo antes de responder. No quería que le titubeara la voz.

— Vivo o muerto, devuélvemelo. No merece esto.

— Te diré dónde estás si tú abandonas tu investigación. Me parece un trato justo. Es su vida por tu justicia. Tu esperanza y tu luz, por el trabajo de toda una carrera. 

— Eso…

— Créeme, Bonnefoy. Si me empeño, no encontrarás ni uno de sus pelos. Nunca. Será como si esa cucaracha nunca hubiera existido. Y el responsable habrás sido tú. Así pues, ¿qué va a ser? ¿La justicia o Antonio?


End file.
